<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lava Foot Stomp by oljakusun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523152">Lava Foot Stomp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun'>oljakusun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Отпечатки [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Altmer Vestige/Male Altmer Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Отпечатки [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lava Foot Stomp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/gifts">Sempikru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пьяный данмер по соседству так сильно размахивал руками, что своротил кружку Велтама, и ржаное пиво вонючей лужей растеклось по столу. Он тут же бросился извиняться, заглядывая Велтаму в глаза и пытаясь обнять, и Кебриниль едва успел отвлечь приятеля, чтобы тот не использовал данмера вместо тряпки. Если они ещё хоть раз нарвутся на неприятности, из города их точно вышвырнут, и даже покровительство Великого Дома Индорил не станет помехой: в землях Пакта приезжим альтмерам не спускали с рук даже безобидной трактирной драки. </p><p>Их угораздило прибыть в Эбонхарт в самый разгар праздничной недели Новой Жизни, поэтому в любой, даже самой дорогой таверне вроде этой «Эбонитовой фляги», яблоку негде было упасть. Ещё сложнее было найти комнату: местные относились к двум хорошо одетым и вооруженным альтмерам с подозрением, даже несмотря на увесистый кошель, который они предлагали. </p><p>ー Так и знал, что найду вас тут, ー Гарин Индорил растолкал толпящихся нордов и потеснил Кебриниля на скамье так, что тот прижался боком к Велтаму. ー Эй, Федраса! </p><p>Хозяйка поспешила к высокородному гостю, вытерла со стола пролитое пиво и поставила две новые кружки ー для Гарина и Велтама. Несмотря на расторопность и услужливость, на альтмеров она поглядывала недовольно. </p><p>ー Лучше бы заночевали по ту сторону моста, ー процедил сквозь зубы Кебриниль. </p><p>Оказываться презираемым было не впервой, но в Морровинде это чувствовалось особенно остро. </p><p>Гарин выложил перед Кебринилем бархатистый тканевый сверток и подвинул к себе кружку. </p><p>ー Небольшой подарок в честь Новой Жизни, ー улыбнулся он. ー Для вас обоих. </p><p>Кебриниль откинул краешек ткани и покосился на Велтама ー тот сидел с невозмутимым видом и, даже если был удивлен, то этого не показывал. </p><p>ー Не мог бы ты объяснить? </p><p>ー Когда-то в Эбонхарте были запрещены танцы, ー бросился растолковывать Гарин, ー и данмеры выдумали пляску лавовых ног: движения, словно у тебя горят сапоги, а ты пытаешься притоптать пламя. </p><p>Велтам фыркнул, но Гарин, не обратив на него внимание, продолжил: </p><p>ー Чтобы легче узнавать друг друга, плясуны прикалывали к одежде булавку. Танцы уже давно не под запретом, а носить такой отличительный знак стало доброй традицией. </p><p>ー Интересно, ー Кебриниль покрутил одну булавку в пальцах, приколол к шейному платку и повертелся перед Велтамом. ー Ну как? </p><p>ー Когда-нибудь с нами будут расплачиваться деньгами, а не безделушками, ー проворчал тот. ー Или хотя бы пивом. </p><p>Кебриниль набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут же сдулся и обратился к Гарину, загородив Велтама собой: </p><p>ー Не обращай внимания. Этот господин даже у мертвого даггерфольца спросит, почему у него так мало золота в карманах, и глазом не моргнет. Спасибо, Гарин, твой подарок очень мил. </p><p>Не успел Кебриниль допить свою кружку, как Гарин собрался уходить, сославшись на то, что должен засвидетельствовать почтение главе Дома Хлаалу от имени отца и посетить Храм Троих. Велтам проводил его долгим взглядом. </p><p>ー Мне за тебя стыдно, ー Кебриниль оседлал лавку, перекинув через нее ногу и повернувшись всем телом к Велтаму. ー Неужели хоть раз так трудно придержать язык за зубами? Гарин хотел сделать приятное, а ты... </p><p>ー Хм, то есть, по-твоему, я не прав? ー глухо отозвался Велтам. </p><p>Кебриниль всплеснул руками и уже приготовился разразиться новым потоком осуждения, как вдруг его тронули за плечо. </p><p>ー Ещё один зануда! ー рыжеволосая нордка указала на булавку и дернула Кебриниля за рукав так резко, что тот едва не свалился. </p><p>Она потащила его за собой сквозь толпу и привела в самую гущу танцующих, а потом встала напротив и требовательно притопнула ногой. Кебриниль упер руки в бока, вздернул подбородок и обошел её полукругом. </p><p>Стоило ему пуститься в пляс, как злость на Велтама куда-то пропала. Он прыгал, невпопад размахивал руками и повторял движения за другими данмерами и нордами, пока не затвердил наизусть. В какой-то момент Кебриниля вытолкнули в центр зала к тлеющим углям, и он исполнил тот самый танец лавовых ног, сорвав аплодисменты. </p><p>ー Как тебя зовут? ー чтобы перекричать людей и музыкантов, Кебринилю пришлось наклониться к уху рыжей. </p><p>ー Её зовут Тиррда, ー громко ответили откуда-то сбоку. ー А тебя зовут «пошел отсюда». </p><p>Данмерка на голову ниже Кебриниля выглядела столь угрожающе, что он сделал шаг назад, выпуская ладонь Тиррды из своей. Та заливисто рассмеялась и, ухватив данмерку за руку, увела её подальше, оставив Кебриниля в одиночестве.</p><p>Впрочем, его это не смутило, и он ввинтился в толпу снова, танцуя со всеми подряд. Пока совершенно неожиданно не натолкнулся на Велтама. <br/>
Не говоря ни слова, Велтам положил ладони Кебринилю на талию и закружил, глядя ему прямо в глаза. </p><p>ー Я думал, ты не танцуешь, ー заметил Кебриниль, улыбаясь. ー Но даже если дело в ревности, я рад, что ты присоединился. </p><p>Велтам пропустил колкость мимо ушей и легко приподнял Кебриниля над полом. </p><p>Они станцевали молча, но когда музыка стихла, вместо того чтобы отпустить Кебриниля, Велтам прижал его к себе. Тяжело дыша, Кебриниль ткнулся ему в шею носом и увидел приколотую к воротнику серебристую булавку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>